Essential Charts
All charts provided here are to be used as an entry-point into a genre, allowing you to gain a basic understanding of what a genre could have to offer. It is recommended that you explore genres on your own after having listened through some of the recommended music. Help with exploring music can be found at the Discovering Music page. Do not treat the /mu/ essential chart as a "required listening for /mu/ chart." It doesn't matter if you have or haven't listened to the albums on the chart at all. The only reason it has been added to this wiki is for archival purposes and ease of access for everyone. If you come to /mu/ and listen to a lot of albums that happen to be on the /mu/ essentials chart, everyone will call you a "/mu/drone" and hate you, because a lot of people on /mu/ seem to think that the /mu/ essentials is a list of albums that only /mu/ likes, and is not a list of some of the most critically acclaimed albums of all time that a lot of people like outside of /mu/. Remember that being your own special little snowflake is an encouraged behaviour, and you should show this by flaunting your chart and last.fm in peoples faces, filled with music by obscure EAI, Onkyokei and field recording artists from countries that you can't even pronounce. You can download (nearly) all essential charts from here. Spotify Playlists 00s: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/00P82BvOAi6LiJDNdEpTPA?si=5GTfzQySTRiJI4Zm4Drlww 60s: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/3qGKAPYDcJJYnykiKAdYl8?si=-0-mn1eNS4OrQirZdNtTHg 60s Psychedelica: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/1RRz2YF1XGFcTQAyDfl5K6?si=fcqYvu2tQm-P-O7BVYx-tQ 70s: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/0TTljewxImLuYtYpJ3k5Of?si=iIM91zA0SH6W0xYqOFu4sg 70s Punk: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/07nxmQutHkzEO3vKAQmf4S?si=ut9aMWTlS3iQx1dELksHnA 80s Punk/Hardcore: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/24NTiYH2JAHpntoNWRqV0R?si=tPc5n3sXR8iSpY5AtKlivA 90s: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/5Ew3VJcVUyaHJOkqCGQklo?si=hMkpjiEWTQ6uqhDhMydvcQ 90s Grunge: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/59IcxomCCmb9z23eNZ5hyc?si=HAcSkAegTQa_S4p-GhuyFA 90s Pop Punk: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/0KqasCXU69thP7A1U87S9y?si=PZF4knziSuqCqZkR21JAiQ 00s Indie: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/3aJyN9c1PO8ny8hBPnopMO?si=FkGoq3VRSMSwWp1lYiViCg 00s-10s Punk: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/2TYy6GH48NDTFfsTL9vJfQ?si=psYjiFCIT5ewG0z1gatGZA Alternative: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/3s2ey2g9CFTYG7AQkulJ5c?si=XGS038aTTnSWIp4FfGthjw Art Pop: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/0Mr5y6fSgtXeEisl97jelq?si=X5PpslO3TDuIE-xSp8bZVQ Art Punk: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/4YUnByM5L2C0nJIQ2tPui1?si=rcfrFqilTGGAxtQW4AGy2w Britpop: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/2BhZ4Rg3lqbf6Pdq902gpq?si=h_Nji9iQSM6C_425oXRvOQ Dirge Music: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/6PyS3axPYZrxyRZPHy8zsC?si=L94zLSwsSxe9onV2Jirh6g East Coast Hip Hop: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/76gVjLgldTNfwrn3vL29cR?si=gjlF3-UYTE-HsASc1HgJ3w Emo: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/3EzGDQA5CmRTGEX4x9xhlG?si=6Hw-99YlSo-ovaYobWze_A Fall Core: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/3Y4szJ0TPF4lbw5ObRB5zf?si=xgSuLZleTRGvDsmQpWL5YQ Folk: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/59kJYp8TJyJFt8jNr4pJ90?si=MT_bk9s8RyuAvtWG9Zt07Q Folk Punk: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/1xO5T2yuEK7LSEg0fK4w0i?si=3kp7DIBlTD-e7zDO6tiaVw Funk: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/7MObrJ5q2yoml6mLFkLl77?si=WH4Mnxq2QnSPaTTfmOhJHA Goth: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/6LriF8Ds2l08zpwkmcTmx8?si=HpMoGN-tTGa6sMc3CKRLow Grunge: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/6wYGj6O3q4BsvgxmEEbMFP?si=9Qm6YkUXQWal_HEWgS_krw Happy Music: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/5FGHXWNThaDPKXNRHQUBAV?si=ROBHLYIKThGgQ2pUadzlVg Heavy Metal: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/4wuqa7sWkldgYHTP2AK4Kj?si=zDT_DXOMQxaR9V7AVg-psg Indie Pop: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/0w72jkLjmhipqcmi3inW8z?si=Src4U0dMRdicfR31j1ShYg Jangle Pop: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/18xJfkuTDkfrBkw03Rl3K2?si=sRr3O7hQS5as94dXSKQNcA Krautrock: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/74cfhiQzYmhvTLUpAEmzYg?si=3JXgLJ17QW6OD1t8J1U3HA Math Rock: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/2JXvC0ghyPHaEF9SURICtk?si=5O6Gz-J_SiubyFA1ZApyWw Neo Psychedelia: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/05uGDlCGnsocmASjJ7coLj?si=1Ko1ekBPQzWsJf7nQ3rUsw New Wave: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/67RpyXoFbVtSrnl8FFtm0y?si=41eMUwjST8mx8QRSjp6iCA Patrician Core: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/5IgTzITXQNgbzjAoRKf01J?si=HgKwBkiaTHeYJpkxF5gnSQ Pop Punk: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/7fXkEoNHbWH1zwqBa4rNM7?si=2bSgHG02R_aj2Nb00JDp_Q Post Punk (Begginer) : https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/6k5tARsJf4D2Od3SOOFYe2?si=uBwvaFakRUGeqs_NlacTlQ Post Punk (Expert): https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/0G9ViKhkrZZIlsDVT3vRvW?si=TxvZBKjaSH-Btofp54meeA Post Rock: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/3dUyJhmZrb3M373vPqJXBz?si=ePchHLe0TeWGFsH9B84TkA Power Pop: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/0ZbprxU35VmYNAmyV79nwu?si=zL1st-QgTmuSrNMQcidHEQ Prog (Beginner): https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/6ALxSsIDjgIUudtRbGUXcc?si=pfgn1Z_0QByyu-zAjUb8ng Proto-Punk: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/4uyQLKWoyXDu41ZpuOO1V9?si=Nffa-kXjQie-RywFajUE0Q Psychobilly: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/7xGpibut48QDcliUo7O6HV?si=tgoFryu0TgaQpJSbmJPO_Q Shoegaze/Dreampop: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/31inWLkG8AnRQrMiSJT7zq?si=wRCSJ9HFQsmnBOVOMoJqTA Slowcore: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/3kWvva1fqxTv3Q2qbGUk6C?si=Qklg8J8ITamstM-zJBTbNw Stoner Rock: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/5tqUXlyCophyD3E0SNUq1o?si=sluyMPlIT2W9d3gZHVX1ew Summer Core: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/6LbKNSI4Bbh7szrRqhrpaX?si=GEF4gVExQHq4naUWtgSy9g Synthpop: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/7GK9ogJm9j6yVGJumaZgM1?si=00cuAcNGQDi173gIvCY3kw Twee Pop: https://open.spotify.com/user/billtwyford/playlist/7yp4ueP8yz7swZuj5ce0uf?si=NTsgnaWPTQCqMiElqfycjA Lists Genres= essential50srockandroll.jpg|'50s Rock & Roll Mucore60spsychedelia.jpg|'60s Psychedelia 70s punk.jpg|'70s Punk 70-80s post-punk.jpg|'70s-'80s Post-Punk 1355505979580.jpg|'80's Punk/Hardcore Mucore90salternativeandgrunge.jpg|'90s Alternative/Grunge '90s Electronic.jpg|'90s Electronic essential90spunk.jpg|90s Punk/Pop-Punk Ambient00s.jpg|'00s Ambient essential00spunk.jpg|'00s Punk 343727f9db508d54bcfe214a4c82b3fb.png|'10s Hip Hop '10s Hip Hop.jpg|'10s Hip Hop 2 AcidFunkJazz.jpeg|Acid Funk Jazz 1344463654962.jpg|Afrobeat Aggrotechessentialsedit.png|Aggrotech Mucorealternativerock.jpg|Alternative Rock Ambient.jpeg|Ambient 1 Ambient-various.png|Ambient 2 Ambient 3.jpg|Ambient 3 F42e8774860364123cfdae07613a417c.jpg|Americana ARCTICAMVIENT.jpg|Arctic Ambient Artpop.jpg |Art Pop Art Pop.jpg|Art Pop 2 Art Punk.jpg|Art Punk art rap.jpg|Art Rap Essential art rap.001.jpeg|Art Rap 2 Mucoreavantgardemetal.jpg|Avant-Garde Metal Bandcamp Chart.jpeg|Bandcamp Essentials Mucorebaroque.png|Baroque Imgur_bay.jpg|Bay-Area Hip Hop Essentialbigbeat.jpg|Bigbeat blackgazePNG.png|Blackgaze (by mood) 1314452950376.jpg|Black Metal Black Metal 2.jpg|Black Metal 2 1457470598906.jpg|Black Metal 3 BM Chart by country.jpg|Black Metal (By Country) essential atmoblack.png|Black Metal (Atmospheric) Blues.jpg|Blues bossaessential.jpg|Bossa Nova Breakbeats.jpg|Breakbeat (By Genre) MuEssentialBreakbeatHardcore.jpg|Breakbeat Hardcore Essentialbreakcore.jpg|Breakcore essential britpop.jpg|Britpop britpop.jpg|Britpop 2 Brostep.png|Brostep cavern-core.png|Caverncore Brostepcomplextro.jpg|Brostep/Complextro Bfd0bb4e1f24fcda43f61e9646c9fc8e.jpeg|Chamber Jazz Mucorechillwave.jpg|Chillwave 1 chillwave.jpeg|Chillwave 2 Essentialchiptune.jpg|Chiptune Mucoreclassical1750-1830.png|Classical 1 Classical.jpg|Classical 2 classical 6.1.png|Classical 3 Comedy music.jpg|Comedy music 1357159183214.jpg|Country Dancepunk.png|Dance-Punk 53693569563.jpg|Dark Ambient (obscure) essentialdarkambient2.png|Dark Ambient (general) muessentialdeathcore.png|Deathcore Dmchart_edit.jpg|Death Metal (By Subgenre) Deephouse.png|Deep House dsbm2.png|Depressive Black Metal (DSBM) dsbmBIGCHART-min-min.png|Depressive Black Metal (By Country) Mucoredesertrock.jpg|Desert Rock Detroit techno.jpg|Detroit Techno 56939562.jpg|Djent Mucoredoommetal.jpg|Doom Metal (By Subgenre) doom+metal.jpg|Doom Metal 2 Downtempo.png|Downtempo 1425208722536.jpg|Downtempo/Chillout/Trip Hop/Broken Beat/Lounge/Acid Jazz/Nu Jazz Mucoredronemetal.jpg|Drone Metal Essentialdrumnbass.png|Drum 'n' Bass 1349357430907.jpeg|Dubstep 1 Dubstep.JPG|Dubstep 2 dungeon-synth1.jpg|Dungeon Synth Dungeon Synth chart.png|Dungeon Synth 2014 Complete Dungeon Synth Introduction.png|Dungeon Synth Complete Chart The Complete Guide to Dungeon Synth.jpg|Dungeon Synth Complete 2 Imgur_east_coast.jpg|East-Coast Hip Hop Essentialelectro.jpg|Electro essential electro house.png|Electro House 0u5.jpg|Electronic (By Genre) 1349357119172.jpeg|Electronic (General) Electronic_Music_Guide.jpg|Electronic (General) Mucoreemo.jpg|Emo Emo&screamo.png|Emo & Screamo Emo Chart.jpg|Emotive Hardcore 1357157562330.png|Experimental Hip Hop 1 1372252682556.jpg|Experimental Hip Hop 2 Experimental Hip Hop 3.jpg|Experimental Hip Hop Volume III Experimental shoegaze.jpg|Experimental Shoegaze/Dream Pop 1357157704031.png|Field Recordings Field Recordings.jpg|Field Recordings 2 Folkessential1.jpg|Folk shefolk.jpg|Folk (with female vocals) How to get into Folk Metal.png|Folk Metal 1289518887651.jpg|Folk/Viking Metal essential folkpunk.jpg|Folk-Punk 1357157002773.jpg|Freak Folk 1 Mucorefreakfolk.png|Freak Folk 2 Freejazzessentials.png|Free Jazz Essentials 1355016137904.jpg|French/Electro House essential funk.jpg|Funk ff1.png|Future Funk ff2.png|Future Funk 2 1344463825473.png|Garage essential garage 2.jpg|Garage 2 EssentialGlitch.png|Glitch 1430424575755.jpg|Glitch 2 Mucoreglitchhop.jpg|Glitch Hop Goa_Trance_(20_Albums).jpg|Goa Trance 1381762741722.jpg|Goth Grindcore.jpg|Grindcore Grunge.jpg|Grunge Hard Rock.jpg|Hard/Blues Rock Harsh noise.jpg|Harsh Noise 1329939882345.jpg|Hip Hop 1 Hippit-hops-MORE.jpg|Hip Hop 2 Hippity-hops-4u.jpg|Hip Hop 3 Imgur_concept.jpg|Hip Hop Concept Albums Mucorehipsterblackmetal.png|"Hipster" Black Metal hcrs.jpg|Horrorcore Housegeneral.jpg|House hypnagogic pop.png|Hypnagogic Pop IDM.png|IDM Indie-pop.jpg|Indie Pop Mucoreindustrial.jpg|Industrial essentialindustrialgrunge.jpg|Industrial Grunge Mucoreindustrialmetal.png|Industrial Metal Instrumental metal.png|Instrumental Metal 2 Instrumental-hippity-hops.png|Instrumental Hip Hop Italo Disco Essentials.png|Italo Disco Jangle Pop.jpg|Jangle Pop Jangle Pop 2.jpg|Jangle Pop 2 autism fixed.jpg|Jazz jazz3.jpg|Jazz 2 Mucorejazznew.jpg|Jazz (1959-1979) Essentialjungle.jpg|Jungle Essentialk-pop.jpg|K-Pop Essentialkrautrock.jpg|Kosmische Krautrock.jpg|Krautrock 1524345033244.jpg|Krautrock 2 Essentiallolicore.jpg|Lolicore Mashup.png|Mashup Mucoremathrock.jpg|Math Rock 1 Mathrock.jpg|Math Rock 2 Math Rock 3.png|Math Rock 3 Mucoremetalmathcore.jpg|Mathcore/Metalcore Mucoremedieval500-1400.png|Medieval essential melodic death metal.jpg|Melodic Death Metal 1344463037552.jpg|Metal (By Genre) Mucoremetalcore.jpg|Metalcore/Post-Hardcore Minimaltechnomicrohouse.png|Minimal Techno/Microhouse Modern Baroque Pop.jpg|Modern Baroque Pop Modern funk.jpg|Modern Funk Modern Post-punk.jpg|Modern Post-punk mucore modern prog.jpg|Modern prog New prog chart 2.0.jpg|Modern prog 2 1357330159643.jpg|Modern Psychedelic mc.png|Musique concrète 28d0925bfed77b769d39d93c0ac30470vvvvvvvv.jpg|Neofolk neoprog.jpg|Neo-prog neopsych.jpg|Neo-Psychedelia 1355015846228.png|Neurofunk essential new wave.jpg|New Wave NWOTHM.jpg|New Wave of Traditional Metal 43896956.png|No Wave Noise.jpg|Noise Mucorenoise.jpg|Noise Rock noise rock.jpg|Noise Rock/Now Wave/Japanese Noise Rock Mucorenumetal2.jpg|Nu Metal Breaks.jpg|Nu Skool Funky Breaks og_mussentials.jpg|Oceangrunge Death Metal.jpg|Old School Death Metal topsters2 (1).png|Outsider Music Esencjonalna polska nowa fala.jpg|Polish New Wave Essentialpoppunk.png|Pop Punk Pop Punk Chart Final.png|Pop Punk by Decade Posthardcore1.jpg|Post-Hardcore 1 Posthardcore2.jpg|Post-Hardcore 2 Post-hardcore.JPG|Post-Hardcore 3 1357159283795.jpg|Post-Punk 1 Post-punk.jpg|Post-Punk 2 topsters2 (8).jpg|Post-Punk (by subgenre) Post-punk & 80s goth_2.jpg|Post-Punk & '80s Goth Mucorepostrock.jpg|Post-Rock post rock essentials.jpg|Post-rock 2 essential power metal.jpg|Power Metal 1 Mucorepowermetal.jpg|Power Metal 2 Power Metal2.jpg|Power Metal 3 popessentials.png|Power Pop 1359402963910.jpg|Powerviolence/Grindcore/Crust/Crossover Thrash Proghouse.png|Progressive House 1333386109757.jpg|Progressive Metal prog+again.png|Progressive Metal Introduction Mucoreprogrock.jpg|Progressive Rock 1 Prog rock 2.jpeg|Progressive Rock 2 1358788868266.png|Progressive Rock 3 Progressive Rock.jpg|Progressive Rock 4 essentialprotopunk.jpg|Proto-Punk Essentials69.jpg|Psybient/Psychill PsychedelicDrone.png|Psychedelic Drone essentialpsychobilly.jpg|Psychobilly nychardcore.png|Punk/Hardcore (New York) 1355002119611.png|Reggae reggae2.png|Reggae 2 1357305868182.jpg|Reggae/Dub/Ska Mucoreresnaissancemusic.png|Renaissance 1439466568420.jpg|Renaissance Masses 1524355365424.jpg|Samba-Jazz Sampling.png|Sampling Mucorescratch.jpg|Scratch Mucorescreamo.jpg|Screamo shoegaze2.jpg|Shoegaze 1359401137088.jpg|Shoegaze (By Genre) Shoegaze.jpeg|Shoegaze/Dream Pop Essentialska.png|Ska essential ska2.png|Skacore/Crack Rocksteady Mucoreslowcore.png|Slowcore Slowcore_sadcore.jpg|Slowcore & Sadcore essential atmosludge.png|Sludge Metal (Atmospheric)/"Post-Metal" yacht rock.jpeg|Soft Rock/Yacht Rock Essentialsoul.png|Soul Imgur_south.jpg|Southern Hip Hop southern_rock_essentials.jpg|Southern Rock space black metal.jpg|Space Black Metal space.png|Space Metal topsters2 (3).png|Spanish Punk/Hardcore RAP SPANISH ESSE.png|Spanish Rap Essentialspoken-core.jpg|Spoken Word Mucorestonerrock.jpg|Stoner Rock Stoner rock.jpg|Stoner Metal/Stoner Rock/Desert Rock Mucoresurf.gif|Surf Essentialsynthpop.jpg|Synth Pop Swedish death metal.jpg|Swedish Death Metal Mucoreswing.jpg|Swing Mucorethrashmetal.jpg|Thrash Metal Mucoretraditionalmetal.png|Traditional Metal Essentialtrance.jpg|Trance tribal.jpg|Tribal 1349358983957.jpeg|Trip Hop Tropicália.png|Tropicália Tuva 4.jpg|Tuvan Throat Singing Mucoretweepop.jpg|Twee Pop Mucoreukhiphop.jpg|UK Hip Hop 249662_vapornew.jpg|Vaporwave 1 Essential vaporwave.jpg|Vaporwave 2 nuguide.jpg|Vaporwave 3 warmdrone.jpg|Warm Drone Imgur_west.jpg|West-Coast Hip Hop Essentialwitchhouse.png|Witch House Mucorezeuhl.png|Zeuhl |-| Countries= africanfunk.jpg|African Funk Argentina.jpg|Argentina Mucoreaustralian.png|Australia brazilessential.jpg|Brazil brazil2.jpg|Brazil 2 Brazillian 60s.png|Brazilian 1960s Brazillian 70s.png|Brazilian 1970s Brazillian 80s.png|Brazilian 1980s Brazillian Pyschedelia.png|Brazilian Psychedelia brazilrock.png|Brazilian Rock brazilian soul.png|Brazilain Soul Mucorecanadian.jpg|Canada 1 Mucorecanadian2.jpg|Canada 2 entrylevelchileangarbage.jpg|Chile Exyucore.jpg|Ex-Yugoslavia French.jpg|France Mucoreiceland.jpg|Iceland Essential-IT.jpg|Italy EssentialItalianMusic2.jpg|Italy (new) Italian_prog.jpg|Italian Prog Mucorejapanese.jpg|Japanese Japanese.png|Japanese 2 Japanese Music Chart.png|Japanese 3 jp80s.jpg|Japanese 1980s Japanese Folk.jpg|Japanese Folk mu_mexico.jpg|México Mucorenorthernireland.png|Northern Ireland Peruvian_Essentials.jpg|Peru polish.jpg|Poland portuguese.jpg|Portugal quebec black metal.jpg|Quebec Black Metal Mucorescottish.png|Scotland Metal_by_Country_-_Spain.jpg|Spain Spanish Black Metal.jpg|Spanish black metal Spanish Death Metal.png|Spanish death metal Spanish Doom Metal.png|Spanish doom metal Spanish Early Metal Essentials.png|Spanish 80's heavy metal Spanish Power Metal.png|Spanish power metal Spanish Thrash Metal.png|Spanish thrash metal Spanish Modern Heavy Metal.png|Spanish modern heavy metal (90s and newer) Svenskacore.jpg|Svenskacore Us Black Metal v2.jpg|United States Black Metal pp chart.jpg|Yugoslavian Post-punk/New Wave |-| Other= Essential 50s Albums.png|1950s 1524344925596.jpg|1950s 2 1960s Albums.jpg|1960s 1524344996576.jpg|1960s 2 File:Essential 1970s.jpg|1970s 70s.jpg|1970s 2 1524345540904.jpg|1980s Essential 90s Albums-0.jpg|1990s 90s.jpg|1990s 2 2000s Albums.jpg|2000s 2010s.jpg|2010s 1357561901871.jpg|4chan Board Guide 1410448257268.jpg|9/11core Ubp3h.jpg|9Gag-core 1359640657936.jpg|A Dadrocker's Guide to Modern Music Untitled-1.png|Albums made by people who committed suicide 1355012189867.jpg|Autumn and Winter baldcore.jpg|Baldcore Bawwcore.jpg|Bawwcore Essential bass+drums power duos.png|Bass+Drums Power Duos 1357465000502.png|Boardcore bnw.jpg|Brave New World but metal.jpg|Butt Metal Classic Albums .jpg|Classics Christmas.jpg|Christmas Mucorecolorcore.jpg|Colorcore Concept-albums.png|Concept Albums Mucoreconceptalbums2.jpg|Concept Albums 2 Mucorecrabcore.jpg|Crabcore essential dirge music.jpg|Dirge dude weed.jpeg|"DUDE WEED LMAO" core EDM labels.png|EDM Labels Electronic-genres.png|Electronic Genres rip world.png|End of the World-core Fallcore.png|Fallcore Fantano-core.png|Fantano-core 1357415380476.jpg|Fedoracore Feels.jpg|Feels m.jpg|Feels Metal Fierce.png|Fierce Mucoresoundtrack.jpg|Film Scores swnss.png|Flame-Shirt-Core Futuristic Albums.jpg|Futuristic glass breaks.jpg|glass breaks* core Handcore.jpg|Handcore Happyfinal.png|Happy Music Mucorehappy.png|Happy Music 2 Hipster Metal.jpeg|Hipster Metal (2015 Edit) essential hottopic.jpg|Hot-Topic-Core nmhcore.png|In the Aeroplane Over the Sea-core Mucoreinbetweeners.jpg|The Inbetweenerscore INSANECORE.png|Insanecore (Revised 2013) Kitten-Core.jpg|Kitten-Core Essential Ladhouse.jpg|Ladhouse Live Albums.jpg|Live Albums Lo-Fi.jpg|Lo-Fi Essentials Memejizz.png|Meme-Jazz 1357902871345.jpg|Memorable Music From Anime Mu-core2012.jpg|/mu/core 1314778141544.jpg|/mu/ Essentials 1 1333472335238.jpg|/mu/ Essentials 2 B1o.png|/mu/ Essentials 3 1455067010224.jpg|/mu/ essentials 4 mucore.jpg|/mu/ Essentials 5 Mulittv.jpg|/mu/+/lit/+/tv/ Mucoremusicians.png|/mu/sicians literal mu essentials V2.png|/mu/-made Albums Essentials Insane-core.png|Music for the Insane Mucorewhitepeoplemusic.png|Middle Class White People Music Image.jpg|Nu Essentials 7.jpg|Overarching Story-Core PATRISHIANCOREMAN.jpg|Patrishiancore 2015 Patrician Rock.jpeg|Patrician Rock Patrician Pop Marble.png|Patrician Pop 2015 1355011104599.jpg|Post-Avant Jazzcore RIP VOCAL CHORDS CORE.png|RIP Vocal Chords Scarufficore.png|Scarufficore 8ed02be523df77a340e63e8029a3733a.jpg|Scarufficore 2000-2014 Sexcore.jpg|Sexcore shitcore.png|Shitcore 1372252645227.jpg|Sing Until You're Coughing Up Blood core vfC0CU0.jpg|Spooky Music 1366004350329.jpg|Sub /mu/ essentials suicide chart.jpg|Suicidecore Summercore.jpg|Summercore 1 30il08m.jpg|Summercore 2 Mucoreswag.jpg|Swag Twittercore.png|Twittercore Tumblr-core.png|Tumblr-core 1524379209931.jpg|Vocaloid pol final.jpg|WAKE UP SHEEPLE core Winter albums.png|Winter Albums 1357680064917.jpg|Winter/Fallcore Wrong generashun.jpeg|Wrong Generation-core x essential albums and recordings.png|/x/-core topsters2 work out albums.png|Work Out-Core Category:Images Category:Charts